


All the Magic I Have Known

by cleflink



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Pining, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writers, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Jared's books have the same dedication: <i>For the one who makes wishes come true.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Magic I Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> It is my birthday! And, in true reverse birthday style, here is a fic for everyone! If I had a birthday wish in return, it would be for people to leave a quick comment if they liked it. Because kudos are great and I appreciate each and every one, but I definitely miss hearing what people enjoy about my stories. :)
> 
> This is yet another installation in my continual attempt to turn Jensen into all sorts of non-human things. I actually wrote a piece of original fiction using this basic premise a few years ago, but was never quite happy with how it turned out. I did like the idea, though, so here's my attempt at doing it better justice.
> 
> Title is from a poem by Shel Silverstein.

Jared keeps his best friend a secret.

Not the 'friend' part - they've been friends for far too long for Jared to lie about it even if he wanted to (which he doesn't) - and, while the 'best' part is far from what Jared would consider common knowledge, he's never made any effort to hide that either.

It's almost right to say that he keeps Jensen's entire existence a secret, except for the fact that Jared thinks that even the government would have a tough time with that. Jensen is very much an American citizen, with a house and a job and a social security number. Not an easy thing to hide. And Jared doesn't like to think of a world where Jensen needs to pretend not to exist, like he's some dirty little secret in Jared's life.

No, the secret that Jared keeps is much more important - and considerably less believable - than any of that.

Because Jensen's secret, the one that Jared will take with him to the grave, is that Jensen's not exactly human. And more than a little magic.

\----

"Hey," Jensen says, picking up on the first ring. His smile comes clearly through the phone line and Jared wishes he was seeing it in person. "Wasn't sure if you were going to call tonight."

"Like I'd ruin your night like that." Jared toes off his boots and fumbles out of his coat. "Got a little tied up, is all."

"Work?" The sound of clattering pots echoes behind Jensen's voice and Jared imagines him barefoot in his kitchen, chocolate batter smeared on his cheek and cake moulds lined up on the countertop. It's a view he's been privy to more than once in the past.

"Nah," Jared answers, then, "One sec," as Harley and Sadie career round the corner and plow into him in a mass of wagging tails and eager paws.

He hears Jensen sigh. "You know, you don't have to call the second you get in the door. I can wait for the doggie bonding rituals to end."

"You live vicariously through my doggie bonding rituals," Jared says, putting the phone on speaker so he can use both hands to shower affection on his babies. "Don't even try to front."

"Of course, Jared," says Jensen, dry as dust. "Because I clearly don't get enough doggie love by volunteering at the animal shelter three times a week."

"Only three?" Jared gives Harley and Sadie a final pat and stands, snagging his phone off the ledge as he bee-lines for the couch. The dogs pad along behind and flop down half on the couch and half on Jared's lap. Makes him wish he had a bigger lap. Or a second person to split the burden with. "Last I heard it was five. What are you doing with all that extra time?"

Water starts running in the background behind Jensen's voice. "Maybe I just wanted some me time."

Jared snorts. "Like you even know what that means. What new volunteer thing did you pick up? Children's hospital? Senior's Centre?"

"Food bank," Jensen admits, ignoring Jared when he laughs. "They need extra help for Easter, jerk."

"Such a good Samaritan," Jared teases and he can almost see the face Jensen's making at him. "Are the other volunteers complaining yet that you're making them look bad?"

"Not really," Jensen says and Jared believes him. He's pretty sure it's actually impossible to dislike Jensen. Even if you're not as disgustingly biased as Jared is.

Jared grins. "All the little old ladies want to bake you cookies, don't they?"

"Oh, shut up. You're just jealous that no one wants to bake you cookies."

There's a creak of hinges on the other end of the line as Jensen pulls the oven door open. Jared waits while Jensen slides what sounds like three or four baking pans inside. 

"What are you making?" he asks.

"Chiffon cake," Jensen answers and then, because he's a mean bastard, "With chocolate and strawberries."

Jared's envious sigh is not even slightly exaggerated. "Lucky bastard. I wish _I_ could live on nothing but sugar."

"So you've said. At length. Have a good day?" Jensen asks then, the same way he does every night, like Jared's on the couch in Jensen's living room instead of seven states away, running up his long-distance charges.

Jared mostly doesn't think about how much he likes the idea of coming home to Jensen every night. 

"Eh," he says, oofing as Harley gets off him and wanders into the kitchen. "Spent half the day arguing with my publisher about my next deadline, went grocery shopping, didn't do the laundry. Oh, and me and Genevieve went for lunch."

There's a moment of silence on the other end of the line. "Do you even realize how happy you'd make that girl if you asked her out?" Jensen asks.

Jared's stomach twists. "You're so full of shit," he says, relieved when it comes out flip instead of accusatory. "I don't care what kind of magical wish fairy you are; there's no way you can tell how Genevieve's feeling from so far away."

"Jared," Jensen says, amused and mildly exasperated. "I've met rocks that could probably figure it out. She's not subtle. And while I'm sometimes surprised that you qualify as a higher life form, I'm pretty sure even you've noticed."

"Shut up," Jared mutters, mostly because it's true. He _has_ noticed, he's just been ignoring it in the hope that it'll go away. "I don't… I mean, she's a great girl, but she's not..." He makes a face and tries another tact. "I'm not really looking right now."

He hears Jensen sigh. "It's not good for you to be alone like this, Jared."

"Like you can talk," Jared shoots back and is completely unsurprised when Jensen's response is another sigh and a tired 'that's different'.

Normally, this would be the part in the conversation where Jared makes a joke to lighten the mood ( _only because you're so ugly_ or _that's what you get from being born out of a flower_ ). But he's had a long day and it hurts to hear Jensen tell him to go for Genevieve when Jared's already-

"Not so good at taking your own advice?" is what comes out of his mouth instead, voice ahead of brain as usual. Jensen doesn't answer and the words keep rolling out in a reckless kind of challenge. "Or are wish fairies too busy making other people's dreams come true to make themselves happy?"

The pause at the other of the line is so long that Jared starts to fear that Jensen's hung up on him.

"It's complicated," Jensen says finally. He sounds worn and not like himself at all. Jared wonders if it's because he can tell that Jared's not happy or if Jensen's actually experiencing his own emotions for once.

Either way, Jared can't stand hearing Jensen sound like that so he pastes a smile into his voice and says, "You're a fairy, Jensen. I'm pretty sure everything about you is complicated. So, my agent's been on my ass all week about this interview," he says then, because he is a master of the subtle conversation shift. "You'd think I'd never done one before."

"I still can't believe anyone would want to interview your sorry ass," Jensen says, taking the out that Jared's offering. "Must be a slow news week."

"I'll have you know I'm a hot commodity right now," Jared says, and Jensen scoffs in his ear and just like that things are okay again.

Only not really. 

\---

Before he met Jensen, Jared had never realized how much work it was being a wish fairy. Well, okay, he'd never known that wish fairies existed in the first place, but if he had, he wouldn't have thought that they had so much to do.

Jensen's a civil servant by day and a one-man volunteer organization by pretty much everything else. Jared knows for a fact that, at any given time, Jensen is guaranteed to be employed by at least two not-for-profits and pro bono-ing for another five or so. Apparently fairies don't need sleep quite the same way humans do, so Jensen's got plenty of time to fill. And he fills it by making dreams come true. Literally.

Sometimes they're big wishes, like winning the lottery or falling in love, but most of the time it's little things that make the world a quietly brighter place. 

Jensen nudges parents so they get their kids the right presents for Christmas and ensures that people get phone calls from friends when they're having a bad day. He helps students get enough scholarship funding to go to school and makes sure there's an empty bench at the park for the retired couple that loves to watch the birds. 

Jensen's the one who gave Jared the break he needed to get his first novel published, though he swears that everything since then has been all Jared. Jared doesn't know how much he believes that, but he knows it doesn't much matter since the most important thing Jensen's ever done for him wasn't helping him become an author.

It was Jensen being Jensen: wish fairy, smart ass and the best friend Jared's ever had. And Jared loves him for that more than he can ever say.

Especially to Jensen.

\---

"So Jared," Beth, the talk show hostess, says about halfway through the interview, in a tone of voice that Jared is very familiar with. Jared braces himself. He knows where this is going. "The _whole_ world is dying to know-"

"I rather doubt that," Jared quips.

She ignores him. "-who _is_ this mystery person you dedicate all your books to?" 

"You know, Beth," Jared says with an easy smile. "I remember when the most important part of my books was the stories."

"Oh, come on now." Beth leans forward, amiably aggressive and looking for a scoop. "Don't you want to lay all the rumours to rest?"

Jared shrugs. "Oh, I don't know. Some of them are pretty entertaining. Apparently they're a secret code for decrypting FBI messages." 

"I personally like the theory that you still believe in Santa Claus," Beth says, grinning. 

That one's one of the better guesses, actually - Santa and Jensen have a surprising amount in common - but Jared isn't surprised that she doesn't believe it. It's not exactly normal for a man his age to believe in fairy stories, after all.

The thought makes him smile. "I've always liked that one," he agrees.

"There are so many guesses," Beth says. "Surely _someone_ must have got it right by now."

"Maybe," Jared says noncommittally. "I haven't seen them all, so you never know."

"Always so mysterious!" Beth chides him, in a tone that's somewhere between aggressive and flirty. Jared has to wonder if she honestly believes she'll be able to get anything out of him. "Can't you give us a hint?"

Jared decides he's had enough of this for one interview. "Those dedications have a special meaning for me," he tells her, light but firm. "It's nothing particularly exciting, really."

Beth pouts a little. Jared is profoundly unmoved. 

"Does this mean you haven't got a secret lover stashed somewhere?" she says, and it's mostly a tease.

Long practice makes Jared's laugh come out cheerful. "Definitely not," he says. "It's just me."

\---

All of Jared's books have the same dedication: _For the one who makes wishes come true_. It irritates people to no end.

His family asks without asking and Jared doesn't answer them.

His fans speculate wildly and Jared doesn't correct them. 

His publisher wants to market it and Jared doesn't let him.

Jensen finds it rather puzzling and Jared doesn't tell him why he says it.

Jared's heart thinks it might break and Jared doesn't pretend that it's wrong.

Because if there's one thing he's learned as a writer, it's that risks are a lot harder to take when you know you can't fix them with a click of the undo button. And this isn't a mistake he's ever going to risk making.

\---

"So," Jared says, wiggling his toes as he stretches out on the bed. They've been on the phone for the better part of an hour and he feels drowsy and quietly content. He's isn't vain enough to think that he's the only human on Earth with a wish fairy on speed dial but he's pretty sure that he's the only one with _Jensen_ on his. And that's much more important. "Grant anyone's wish of being a world famous movie star today?"

"Not everybody wants to be a movie star, Jared," Jensen says. Jared listens to the clink of dishes as Jensen loads up his dishwasher.

He scoffs. "Of course they do. Just like everybody wants to be an astronaut. It's a necessary part of growing up."

"Must have missed the memo on that." Jensen is silent for a moment. "I helped a man catch a plane so he could see his mother one last time before she died."

Jared closes his eyes and tries to imagine how that man must have felt, sitting on that plane and hoping to God and everything that he'd make it in time. "That sounds like a good wish."

"Yeah," says Jensen, and he sounds worn out in a warm, pleased sort of way. "And then I made a bunch of high school girls nearly die of delight when they saw some big TV star at the shopping mall."

Jared laughs. "Never a dull moment with you, huh?" He snuggles lower into the sheets and hates the way he feels his eyelids growing heavy.

He doubly hates the way Jensen picks up on it immediately. "Sounds like someone needs his beauty sleep."

"Do not," Jared says. He does a fantastically bad job at disguising a yawn. "I'm already gorgeous."

Amazingly, Jensen doesn't sound convinced. "Uh huh. Go to sleep, Jared. I'll talk to you next week."

Jared doesn't say _that's not soon enough_. He's still got some good sense left. "You're going to pine without me, aren't you?"

"I figure keeping your sorry ass company counts as charity work. Part of my weekly happy people quota."

"Clearly I need new friends if you're my best option." 

Jensen chuckles at him. "Clearly. G'night Jay."

"I miss you," Jared blurts before Jensen can hang up.

"Yeah," Jensen says after a moment and Jared can't read him at all. "I know."

The line clicks in his ear and Jared is left thinking that he doesn't want to know what that means.

\---

Jensen has tried on more than one occasion to explain to Jared the way wish fairies experience emotion.

"I know when people are happy," Jensen tells him, in a quiet moment after Jared finally comes down from the high of getting the proofs for his first soon-to-be published novel. "It feels like… sunshine, I guess. Or the way the cold makes your cheeks get flushed in the winter. Something that tingles the whole way through and makes you feel breathless and alive."

"Wishes feel like something you see out of the corner of your eye," Jensen says, after he and Jared get ridiculously drunk on fermented peach juice one far too late night. "You know they're there but it's not always easy to tell what shape they're in. It can take time to figure it out."

"It isn't always a specific wish," Jensen explains, after a Saturday spent at the animal shelter's Adopt a Pet drive. "It can be as small as giving someone a smile. Something to brighten the day. It's so easy to make people happy."

Jared's pretty sure he's never really going to understand, but he doesn't mind so much. Not when he can see how making people happy makes Jensen smile.

\---

Despite everything, Jared's still surprised when Jensen shows up on his doorstep two days later, rucksack over his shoulder and an off-kilter smile pasted on his face.

"Hey," Jensen says. "You going to invite me in?"

Jared picks his jaw up off the floor and pulls the door wider. "Yeah, of course. Come on."

"Sorry for just showing up," Jensen says as he enters, sounding anything but. "Probably should have called first."

"That's- no, don’t apologize, Christ. You know you're always..." Jared finds himself laughing and it's a disbelieving, vaguely hysterical kind of sound. "Jesus, Jensen, what are you doing here?"

Jensen shrugs. "I figured we needed to talk." He drops his duffel on the floor just in time to greet Harley and Sadie as they descend on him like a big furry, happy whirlwind. 

"What?" Jared manages.

Jensen doesn't answer for a moment, busy making sure the dogs know they're loved. Jared is practically vibrating by the time Jensen finally stands and faces him.

"We need to talk," Jensen repeats, and there's no arguing with that tone of voice. "Because I may not be able to feel you wishing over the damn phone but I can sure as hell tell when you're not happy."

"I'm-" Jared starts, but the lie sticks in his throat. It's not that he's _unhappy_ , exactly, but yeah. He doesn't think he's been properly happy in a long time.

Jensen nods, looking grimly unsurprised. "That's what I thought."

Jared sighs. "You might as well sit down," he says, waving a hand at the den. "I think I need a drink for this conversation."

"There's no need to look like I'm going to cancel Christmas," Jensen calls after him, his characteristic easy fondness leaking around the worry in his tone. Jared has to steel himself against the rush of warmth inside him at the sound. The last thing he needs is a sudden upsurge of happy inside him to let Jensen connect the dots between Jared's feelings and their proximity to each other. This isn't a wish he wants Jensen knowing about.

He doesn't exactly have high hopes for pulling it off.

"You want anything?" he asks, as he rummages in the fridge for a beer. 

"Jared," Jensen says, obviously not amused by Jared's delaying tactic, so Jared grabs a bowl of strawberries off the top shelf and nudges the fridge closed with his hip.

"Here," he says as he enters the den. "You must be hungry after the flight."

Jensen accepts the bowl with a faint air of surprise. "I didn't think you liked strawberries."

Jared shrugs with all the nonchalance he can muster. "They're growing on me. And I share them with the family across the street sometimes."

Jensen's expression goes searching in a way that Jared recognizes immediately. It's the face that means he's trying to figure someone out, trying to give a name to the shape of the wish hanging on someone's shoulder.

"You bought these strawberries for me," Jensen says slowly. It's not a question so Jared doesn't bother answering. "Even though I didn't tell you I was coming. Do you always have food for me in your fridge?"

"I eat some of it myself, you know," Jared says, instead of giving voice to a denial that neither of them will believe. "It's not all about you."

Any hope that Jensen will take the joke at face value is ruined when Jensen's face goes grave. "Yes, it is," he says, with an air of finality that makes Jared wince. "This whole thing is about me."

Jared says nothing, focuses his attention on picking at the label on his beer bottle.

Jensen's sigh is heavy with things Jared doesn't want to put a name to. "Jared..."

"It's not a big deal," Jared says, and the words come out too harsh, too loud. He wishes instantly that he could take them back, but he knows that that's yet another wish that's never going to come true. His shoulders hunch.

There's silence between them for a long, awkward moment before Jensen breaks it.

"I'm sorry," Jensen says, honest, guilty and sad, and Jared should absolutely, _absolutely_ have expected that. It makes him feel like a fool that it still surprises him.

It makes him feel angry too, which doesn't surprise him at all.

"Stop it," Jared says, and glares at Jensen. "Don't you dare apologize to me, Jensen Ackles. Not for who you are. And sure as hell not for what you mean to me."

Jensen's expression wavers, though the tone of his voice is the same when he says, "I'm allowed to apologize for wishes I can't grant, aren't I?"

It hurts to hear him say it, it hurts a lot, even though Jared thought he'd given it up as a pipe dream years ago. Hope's persistent that way, he guesses. 

"No," he manages, because his stupid heart isn't the issue right now. "You aren't. Because it's not your fault."

"I knew there was something," Jensen says, almost to himself. "I _knew_ you weren't happy and I wanted..." He trails off, looks at Jared with a look in eyes that makes Jared want to cry for him, instead of for himself. "I wanted to make it better. For you. That's why I came. Whatever it was, I wanted to grant that wish." Jensen huffs out a little sound that isn't a laugh and looks down at the bowl of strawberries on his lap. "But I can't."

Jensen looks as close to miserable as Jared's ever seen him and Jared wants nothing more than to wrap him up in a hug until all the hurt goes away.

"Jensen," he says, angling cautiously closer on the couch. "I never-"

"I know," Jensen cuts in. "You never ask when it's important."

Jared huffs. "And I'm not asking now, either. Nothing has to change, you know."

"You wish I could love you the way you love me," Jensen says bluntly and Jared can't quite hide a flinch. "I'm not human. I don't have feelings the same way you do. But you wish I did. That isn't something I can ignore."

"Why not?" Jared demands. "I'm not an idiot, Jensen, I know you're not wired the same way I am." 

"Then why do you still..." Jensen cuts himself off abruptly, but Jared's already got the drift.

"Because that's how humans work." Jared's smile feels more like a grimace. "Wishes aren't supposed to be logical."

"I know," Jensen says and Jared can't help but think that he sounds like he knows that from experience.

"Jensen?" Jared asks, before he can think better of it. "Do you ever have wishes of your own?"

Jensen answering smile is so _sad_. "I wish I could make you happy."

"Oh, Jensen," Jared sighs. Daring greatly, he reaches out and takes Jensen's hand. "You do make me happy. You always have."

"Bullshit," Jensen says, though he doesn't try to pull his hand free. "I can _feel_ you, Jared. I know this isn't what you want."

"I'll thank you to let me make that decision myself," Jared says tartly.

Jensen stares down at their joined hands. "You don't get to choose the way your heart works, Jared."

Jared's silent for a moment. "Do you remember when you told me how you know what people wish for?" he asks finally.

"Of course," Jensen says. He finds a tentative grin somewhere and Jared would fall in love with him all over again if he could. "You'd just got home from the hospital after you broke your arm and you were high as a fucking kite. The doctors wanted you to stay another few nights but you insisted on going home."

"Because you were half killing yourself trying to grant every wish within three floors. In a fucking _hospital_ ," Jared shoots back. It was how the topic had come up, actually. "I asked you how you always knew exactly what people wanted-"

"And I told you that I didn't," Jensen finishes. "Because people can't be defined that easily. Sometimes the best I can do is open their options and give them a chance to grant their own wishes." 

Jared nods. "Okay then. I love you," he says, and the words are just as hard to say as he'd always feared they would be. 

Jensen's eyes widen. "Jared-" he starts, but Jared steamrollers right over the attempt.

"No. You listen to me, Jensen Ackles, because I mean this. It's not the wishes, or my career or even your stupidly pretty face. It's you. It's always been you, ever since I was a stupid kid with my head in the clouds and you saw a wish in me worth granting. It's your smile and how much you care and the way that the smell of baking always, _always_ reminds me of you. So please," he says, to an absolutely stunned-looking Jensen. "Don't feel sad because of me. Because you're what makes me happy. And I couldn't bear it if I was responsible for making you sad."

Jared's chest is heaving a little by the time he finishes; he hopes he doesn't look as wild-eyed as he feels. Jensen stares at him wordlessly for long enough that Jared finds himself in the strange position of wanting to be anywhere except where Jensen is for the first time in nearly two decades.

"Right, uh," Jensen says, and seems to get stuck. His mouth twists wryly. "Wow, this really wasn't the conversation I was expecting to be having today."

Jared laughs and, by some miracle, keeps it light. "Don’t worry so much. I told you: it's fine."

"Jared." Jensen's expression is sober, and Jared feels dread clamp tightly around his heart. "Stop lying to me. It's not fine."

"It's fine enough," Jared says, because he will be as stubborn about this as he needs to be to make Jensen stop worrying.

Jensen shakes his head. "I can't ask you to, to _settle_ for this."

"You're not asking; I'm making my own decision. Nothing to do with you."

Instead of looking reassured, Jensen only gets more agitated. "That's not fair," he says, and the words sound small, lost.

Jared sighs and puts a comforting hand on Jensen's shoulder. "Not even wish fairies can fix everything. And that's okay. If you're not going to eat those strawberries, do you maybe want to go out?" he asks, with all the jovial nonchalance he can manage. He releases Jensen's shoulder and starts to rise. "There's a great little dessert place that opened up downtown, and I don't get nearly enough excuses to eat cake for dinner."

This time, Jensen doesn't surrender to the clumsy topic shift.

"I can't love you only," he says instead, and Jared sits down again in a hurry. "That's not how it works for my kind. Everyone has wishes."

"I know," Jared answers, because he does. He's known Jensen for half his life, after all.

"I can't even promise that I'll always love you first." Jensen takes a deep breath and looks at Jared with the weight of promise in his eyes. "But I want to try. And, for a wish fairy, that's a pretty big deal." 

Jared sucks in a sharp breath. "Jensen, are you-?"

"So tell me how I can make you happy," Jensen says, with a calm determination that makes Jared want to cry. "Because as much of me as there is to give, I want you to have."

"Oh Jesus Christ, come here." Jared hauls Jensen into a bone-crushing hug, fingers gripping hard in the back of Jensen's shirt. "Please stay," he hears himself say, almost a whisper.

Jensen smiles against his temple. "Okay."

And Jared doesn't dare ask if Jensen realizes that he means 'forever' but the way that Jensen doesn't seem all that inclined to let go of him either makes him think that Jensen may have understood nonetheless.

They cuddle in companionable silence for a while, and the feeling of Jensen's strong, solid body in his arms gradually goes from comforting to, well. "So, um, wish fairies," Jared says, and it's awkward but he figures that this is a question that he should get in the open as soon as possible. "How do you, I mean, do you have, y'know..."

Jensen looks amused. "Are you asking me where fairies come from?"

"Shut up," Jared says, giving him a shove. "It's a valid question, Mr. 'I'm Not Human'."

Jensen grins at him. "Oh, I'll bet it is. Fairies and humans actually have the same ancestors, you know."

"I did not know," Jared says, and files that information away to be discussed later. He waits a moment and then, when Jensen doesn't do anything more productive than _smirk_ at him, he ventures a careful, "So?"

"Are you asking whether I'm capable of having sex with a human or if I want to sleep with you personally?"

Jared fidgets. "Both."

"Well, in that case, the answer's yes. To both questions," he adds, before Jared can turf him right off the couch for being an ass.

"Oh," Jared says, because he needs a moment to confirm that he isn't hallucinating. And then, "Good. That's- good. Me too, I..."

Jensen leans in and kisses him, which has the double benefit of being kissing _and_ stopping the flow of idiocy rolling out of Jared's mouth. Jensen always was the sensible one. Jared groans into the kiss and lets himself sink into Jensen, licking into the slick warmth of Jensen's mouth and letting his hands roam over the firm muscles in Jensen's chest.

"Woah!" Jensen says when Jared's hands dip below the waist. "Hold it there, cowboy. I am not that cheap of a date. You're at least gonna have to buy me dinner first."

"Don't you mean dessert?" Jared asks, grinning broadly. 

Jensen shrugs. "Same difference," he says, a little shyly, and Jared can't feel wishes like Jensen can, but the quiet smile on Jensen's face is hard to misinterpret.

So Jared gives him another quick kiss, purely because he can. "It'd be my pleasure."

"Yeah," Jensen says, and there's something awestruck in the way he says it. "I know."

\---

A year later, after Jensen's moved in with Jared and Jared's found a whole army of local volunteer organizations for Jensen to choose from, Jared's next book comes out. He gives the first copy to Jensen and isn't surprised when Jensen's reaction to the new dedication is to roll his eyes, call him a sap and then kiss him until they're both breathless and desperately stumbling towards the bedroom.

Jared figures it's going to make his fans go crazy, changing it after all this time, but he needs to change it. He's been in love with his wish fairy since he was sixteen but this is the first time he's known that those feelings go both ways. More or less. Plus, he really is kind of a sap. And he can't think of anything else he'd rather be.

\---

_To the one who is all my wishes come true. It makes me happy to make you happy._

 

~fin


End file.
